Behind A Mask
by Rosabelle Baber
Summary: Riza's being promoted and Roy's not too happy about it, but can a man in a mask, hidden by the shadows of an old warehouse, change their course of fate? Now his marionette, Riza must do as this man pleases...at least until the mask is removed.
1. Just The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** I give full credit to Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N:** Hello there. I've decided to try a different kind of Royai story, cause I have written several before, but this is something unlike anything I've ever written. Perhaps I will post the others at a later time and you can compare, but I'd like to start with this one. This is based on, actually almost word for word (with the names changed) a story that I started writing about a year ago, just for the heck of it. I recently was having writer's block and realized what an interesting Full Metal Alchemist story it would make, and decided to give it a try. This chapter's a little strange, and maybe a little OOC (but it's hard, I'm trying to morph my characters into Roy and Riza, without ruining the plotline...'tis difficult. Bear with me for now.), but I promise it'll be an interesting read.  
BRIEF UPDATE: I have fixed all problems that have been reported. David and Aggie, for future reference, were my original two characters back when I started this story ages ago. Some of the scenes were taken directly from that and then the names changed...but I guess I missed a couple. I apologize. Thank you for pointing it out, loyalsoul. I appreciate it.

**Chapter 1: Just the Beginning**

He could see the top of her head. She moved from aisle to aisle, a stack of files in her hands. In order for him to do what he desired to do, he would have to catch her by surprise. She would have to be completely unaware of his intentions. Once her back was turned, he would come in for the kill…

But timing was key…

He had to pinpoint the exact moment to attack. His target moved along the aisles swiftly, searching for something. He could see her through the boxes.

_No…not yet_, he told himself, _Not until I can see her better…_

His desire was burning red hot. He had waited too long for this. He could not mess this up. Maybe he could catch her at the end of the aisle instead…

He was running out of time. He knew she would find the file she was looking for, and then she'd be on her way, and his plan would be completely ruined. It was now or never.

He readied himself as she came to the end of the aisle. His breath grew shallow as she slowly approached where he was standing. He could see every freckle on her nose. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She was the one. There was no one better for this. He had to do it. It was time. He steadied himself on his tiptoes and slowly, she came around the corner-

"RAAAGH!"

A large gray and green face appeared in front of the woman. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye dropped the files in her hands as a great tall creature stood before her, her hand flying to the gun on her hip. She looked down at the files that were in a pile on the floor, and then up at the thing in front of her.

"Sir…what _are_ you doing with that hideous thing?" she asked as she bent over to pick up the files, releasing her hold on the pistol.

Roy pulled the mask off and stared anxiously at her. "Did I scare you?"

Riza looked up at Roy, wearing a serious look. "No. That's not even funny. You should be doing your work instead of fooling around. You're acting like a child, sir."

Roy's face fell. He was a rather attractive young man, with a mind like a genius, but he did tend to straggle from his work. Riza used to wonder how he came up with half the stuff he'd come out with, for he never really flaunted his abilities. His black hair splayed across his forehead in a graceful sweep. His onyx eyes shone mischievously from between his bangs.

He held out the mask in front of him; "You try it on."

Riza shook her head and headed for the doorway; "I don't think so, sir…"

Roy followed her, "Come on, Lieutenant. You know you want to."

Riza turned to face him. She pulled the mask out of his hands. It was made out of some cheap rubber. "No…I don't wear masks."

Roy reached for the mask, which was held out of his reach; "Come on, Hawkeye. Why not?"

Riza tossed the mask back at him; "You are so immature. And to think you're 29…"

Roy looked offended, "I'm 28, thank you very much…" he shook his head, "Anyway, you didn't answer my question…"

"You're 29, sir and that's none of your business. I have my reasons."

Roy fiddled with the mask and looked down at it curiously. He placed it on his hand and turned it toward Riza. "What? Are you scared of them or something?"

Riza turned quickly and grabbed the handle to the door. Roy was right behind her. He caught her hand in mid-air.

"Come on, Lieutenant, a mask isn't going to hurt you…" His voice was small and childlike, "And besides," his voice returned to normal, "You can tell me. I won't laugh."

Riza turned to face him with her back against the door. His hand was pressed up against the wood over her shoulder. Her eyes were piercing as she stared at him.

"If you must know, I _am_ afraid of masks. I always have been. Now, if you don't mind, I have a report to get back to."

Riza turned and opened the door. Roy moved his hand quickly before he fell through. Riza's boots clicked on the tile floor as the pair walked down a long empty hallway. She tried to ignore the Colonel behind her and the distinct image of the mask in her mind. She didn't understand why those things bothered her so much, but they did.

"Come on, you can walk down this long, dark, spooky hallway, but you can't put on a ridiculous mask?"

Riza glared at him; "Can you drop the subject?" Roy shook his head. "Masks are...scary, okay?" she sighed.

"You're a soldier! You've been through war! You work with murderers! You work with Homuculi! _They_ are scary! Plastic…" he tossed the mask at Riza's head, "is not scary!"

Riza moved swiftly ahead of him as the mask fell with a 'plop' on the floor. Roy quickly retrieved it, and hurried to catch up with her.

"So, I hear you're leaving us? Being transferred to the Führer's office? Leaving us little people behind?"

Riza looked innocent, "It sounds horrible when _you_ say it. I think of it as a great career move."

Roy stared at her. "You _want_ to leave?"

"No," she answered quickly. "Of course not. But perhaps this is good for you as well. We'll be closer to the Führer this way. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Roy frowned, "But what about me?"

"What about you? I just said that-"

"You're leaving me." Roy looked at the floor, "So much for having my back. It'll be pretty hard to do from the Führer's office."

"Yeah, probably." Riza caught the look on Roy's face and turned to face him. "Sir, you know that would never happen. I promised you. I don't go back on my promises."

Roy scoffed, "You say that now…"

Riza opened the door to Roy's office. She sat down at her cluttered desk as Roy took the seat behind his own. He tossed the mask onto the small bookshelf. Riza cast a wary eye on the mask, a look of absolute disgust on her face. Slowly, she opened the file she had just received.

"You still working on the Johnson case?" Roy asked curiously.

Riza nodded, looking slightly annoyed.

"_Still_?" Roy's eyes were wide.

Riza shook her head, "I dunno, I just can't seem to find the time to fill it out." she glanced up at him. "Not all of us have so much spare time on their hands like you do, sir."

Roy moved over to her desk, "Can I see the file for a minute?"

Riza sighed and handed him the manila folder. She looked at her watch and stood up quickly.

"Damn! I have to get to the lab. I'm getting some test results back. I'll be right back."

Roy nodded offhandedly and continued reading the information inside the files. A few minutes later, the door opened and Riza re-entered with another file in her hands. She froze as she saw Roy relaxing in her chair, his feet on top of her desk. There was a smile on his face that told her he knew something she didn't. She hated that look.

"What is it now?" She asked tossing the file on top of her desk.

Roy shrugged, "Nothing…"

Riza raised an eyebrow; "Tell me."

Roy took his feet off the desk and picked up the Johnson file so that Riza could see the contents inside. Every single form was filled out entirely.

"How did you-" Riza started, looking stunned.

"Is this all you've got?" he asked, flipping back to the top sheet.

Riza nodded, "Yes. Well, besides the blood samples." She held up a small envelope. "But they're really no help, seeing as you did all that without them. How did-"

Roy smirked. "I've perfected the art of speed writing. All these reports are the same. Filling them out is just a matter of memorization."

"I...can't believe you," she said slowly.

"I know, I know..." his grin widened. "See, I'm not completely _useless_."

Riza looked away from. "I never said you were."

Getting to his feet, Roy moved around the desk toward her. "Oh, I seem to recall you saying so quite a few times."

Riza avoided his gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir. I have no recollection of this."

Roy laughed and moved even closer. "Oh, really? Well, then, maybe I'll have to-"

"Sir!" the door swung open wide.

Roy turned abruptly. Havoc was standing in the doorway looking quite out of breath. Riza looked worried as the young officer paused for a minute to regain himself.

"You're needed immediately. The Elrics have gotten into some trouble again." he breathed.

Roy sighed deeply and glanced back at Riza who nodded shortly. Moving swiftly past Havoc, the two of them hurried off in the direction of the garage, where the military cars were stored. All thoughts of the moments before quickly fleeing from their minds.

**A/N:** The action will really start in the next chapter and the plot will have a major kickstart. This chapter is there just to sort of introduce the characters and their position in the story. This is more of a psychological thriller than anything, so it's not like many Royai fics I've seen before, which is why I think it's kind of interesting. I will only continue if you **review** and tell me what you think. If this sparks any sort of interest for you, (remember, this chapter is only an introduction. My other chapters will be MUCH longer.) please let me know and I will continue. Thank you all very much.

Happy Reading!

-R.B


	2. An Accidental Meeting

**DISCLAIMER:** I still do not own anything. I give all credit to Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N:** I told you I'd have a quick update. I just couldn't resist. Here is the next chapter, much longer than the first. The story definitely kicks off here and the rest will start to twist and turn and become a crazy wild mess, so be prepared to hang on. :-) I hope you like it.

**Chapter 2: An Accidental Meeting**

"How do you do it?" Riza asked as she and Roy left Central Headquarters, later that evening. "You completely slack off all day long-"

"I do not!" Roy insisted.

Riza gave him a look and he fell silent. "I end up doing most of your paperwork and yet, you still have moments of brilliance and can still keep the boys under control and save the day like it's nothing."

Roy laughed, "That's what I'm here for."

Riza moved toward the elevator. "But most of the time, I'm the one doing your work. Is that really going to help you in the long run?"

Roy nodded. "That's what _you're _here for. To stop me from looking like a complete idiot." he paused. "Maybe you deserve to get promoted."

Riza didn't know what to say. She did think that she deserved a promotion, but she wasn't sure that she wanted one. She did want to leave her office. She didn't want to leave the other officers.

She didn't want to leave Roy. They'd been together for years. She couldn't imagine working away from him.

Roy pressed the ground floor button and the elevator jerked into motion. Roy leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "I don't even know why I'm staying here. When you're gone there'll be no one left who will be able to put up with me."

Riza checked her watch. She had hoped to be home by 9:30, but was going to be lucky to be there by 11:00. "Sir, people wouldn't have to 'put up' with you, if you'd only grow up. Stop being so immature all the time."

Roy glanced at her as if she were crazy. It was strange. If it had been anyone else who'd said that to him, he would have been angry, but for some reason, it didn't seem to bother him when she mentioned it.

Sighing deeply, Riza hurried out of the elevator as the doors opened. Roy sighed as well, and followed her.

"Come on, Lieutenant," he said. "You know I-...You know I try. You know badly I want that position. You know it-"

Riza turned to face him. "I know, sir. Which is why you're not leaving, even if I have no choice but to! We've come too far to back down now. Don't let something this small stop you!" Riza's eyes flashed dangerously. "If I have to back you from an office on the other side of Headquarters, then so be it!"

Roy wondered why Riza seemed so angry with him. She had always been able to stand his escapades. Suddenly, she was acting like he was some kind of small child. She knew he was joking. She _had _to know. He would never consider giving up his dream. He knew Riza wouldn't let him down.

"Listen, I'm just trying to make this fun for me. I don't like working in a stuffy office all day."

Riza approached her car. "Then maybe this isn't the right job for you. Maybe you should join a circus or something. That will be fun."

"Oh, ha ha!" Roy laughed unenthusiastically. "Very funny. You know, maybe _you_ should become a comedian. Maybe your new corporate buddies will find you hilarious."

"Maybe they _will_." She wrenched open the driver's-side door and tossed her briefcase on the passenger seat.

Roy didn't have a comeback for this. He and Riza fought often, but it usually ended with laughter, even if he lost all the time. Riza didn't look like she was anywhere near laughing.

"Good night, sir." She said sharply, slamming the door shut.

Before Roy could get another word in, the engine turned over and Riza pulled away. He watched as she drove out of the parking garage, skidding slightly as she turned the corner.

"Fine!" he called after her, fully aware no one was listening. "Be that way! Good riddance!"

Riza turned left onto a back street. As she flicked on the radio, large raindrops started to fall onto the windshield. Riza rolled her eyes.

"Great," she muttered to herself. "This is just perfect."

The back road was certainly longer than the main road, but it was usually deserted and she could speed as fast as she wanted. The storm was causing the radio to become full of static. It sent weird shivers up her spine as the static started to sound like whispers. She turned it off after a couple minutes.

The only sound was the rain pounding on the roof and windshield. Every few seconds, Riza found her mind wandering and her car would slip over to the other side of the road. She'd snap out of it and jerk the wheel back so she was on the correct side.

_Get your head together, Elizabeth…_she told herself after the fourth or fifth time. _Keep your eyes on the road…_

No matter what she did, she kept thinking about her job and wondering if the move was really a good idea. On the one hand, she would be able to get further information that was being hidden from them, but on the other, she would be leaving her friends behind. She liked working in a small office with a few people where everyone knew each other and things were quite simple. In a bigger office, everything was going to be different.

When her wheels began to slip again, she snapped her focus back onto the road, staring at it intensely. Soon, the tar became a gray blur through the heavy rain. A thick fog was also beginning to roll in, making it even more difficult to see.

Hoping it would take her mind off of work, she turned the radio back on. None of the music stations were working, but a news broadcast finally came up. Thinking it was better than the sound of rain on her roof, she listened to monotonous voice of the reporter.

The voice faded quickly and was replaced with that of Roy. His words echoed through her mind as though there was a some sort of record player in her head.

Shaking off the thought of her friend, and superior, she refocused on the road ahead of her. The rain had become increasingly heavier and was making it very difficult to see.

The radio soon proved to be a distraction as she noticed herself forcing herself to pay more attention to it than the road. She snapped it off a final time. The cuff-link of her uniform caught on the small switch preventing her from returning her hand to the wheel. Becoming frustrated, she began to tug at it.

There must have been a slick spot on the road somewhere, for when she had let go of the wheel with one hand, her car began to move sideways. Panicking, she tried to regain control of the car.

When she had righted herself on the correct side of the road, she tried to free her hand a second time. This time, however, she did not have time to catch herself.

The car swerved off the side of the road and into the trees. Riza felt herself being thrown against the dashboard and then everything going black.

* * *

When she awoke, she was outside her car, laying in the wet grass. Her clothes were soaked and it was still raining, but she was alive, which was more than she had expected.

The gash across her forehead was large, but didn't seem to be bleeding. Riza ran her fingers over it, confused. She tried to remember everything that happened.

Moaning loudly, she sat up and looked at her surroundings. She slowly started to remember the night's events. She had been fighting with Roy, then she left the building and came onto the back road. It started to rain, which made her very angry. Then her cuff got caught...and...and...

She couldn't remember what happened. She looked at her crushed car and jumped. That she did remember. She had swerved off the road into a tree.

Things were still very confusing. Why hadn't she died? Why was she sitting on the soggy ground quite fine, instead of inside the car as a bloody pulp? She didn't remember being thrown out of the car, nor was there a sign of broken glass or even an open door.

Then again, she didn't really remember much after the crash. She had been unconscious. As she looked around, her hand brushed something beside her.

Her gun had been under her and was only wet from the few drops that had landed on it when she sat up. She pulled it up to her face and dried it off as best as she could. She wondered how it had gotten there, but that seemed to be the last of her problems.

Finally managing to get to her feet, she peered into the car, looking for her keys. They had been in the ignition when the crash happened, but they were no longer there. She searched the ground, but couldn't seem to find them. Glancing back at her car, she knew that finding them was pointless for her car was in no condition to be driven. She'd deal with her apartment keys when the time came.

She started down the road in the direction of her apartment. It would take her a while to get there by foot, but she was hoping to find a small store along the way with someone who would be able to help her.

As she passed three closed shops in a row, she wondered why everything was shut down. She pulled her watch out of her pocket and realized it was nearly three o'clock in the morning.

"Good Lord," she whispered. "Is it really?"

Riza stopped for a moment to look around. Something still didn't feel right. The little hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand up as the strange feeling that someone was watching her washed over her.

Trying to calm herself, she began to mutter words of encouragement under her breath. She had been through much worse than a little car accident before. This was nothing. She had to keep reminding herself that.

A little over a half an hour later, she reached the front steps of her home, sniffling and wet. She couldn't say that she was cold, because most of her body had gone numb from the rain.

Finding the extra door key that she kept in the flower pot by the front steps of her apartment, she unlocked the front door and headed upstairs, leaving size 8 soaking footprints in the carpet.

She reached her apartment door, unlocked it with her extra key and entered, almost in a dreamlike state. A black tail bobbed into the entranceway and a small dog rubbed up against her legs.

"Hey there, Braha..." she muttered.

Black Hayate followed her as she trudged further into the apartment, not bothering to make any light. Slipping into her room, she fell down onto her bed, her head still spinning from the night's events. Carefully, she brought herself to a sitting position and began to remove her boots. As they fell to the floor, Black Hayate began to lick the water from their sides.

She removed her sopping clothes and started to wring out her hair, allowing it to fall to her shoulders. Before she could change into a dry pair of clothes, her phone rang loudly.

Stepping back into her living room, she stared at the phone sitting on a small stand. She couldn't name a single person who would be calling her at that time of night. It continued to ring several more times before Riza picked it up.

"H-Hello?" she said tentatively.

"Hello there, Elizabeth." the voice on the other end replied. "I'm glad to see that you made it home safely."

Riza nearly dropped the phone. She couldn't recognize the voice, nor could she figure out how he knew about her accident. It had only just happened. She hadn't the time to let anyone know.

"It was a terrible accident, Miss Elizabeth," he continued. "You were lucky to get out alive. Or rather..." he paused. "You were lucky that I happened to be driving by."

Her hands began to shake. "Who is this?"

"I can't imagine what kind of condition you'd be in if I hadn't shown up," he said. "You did find your gun, didn't you? I didn't want it to rust, so I figured I'd cover it up."

Riza eyed the pistol sitting on her bed through the doorway. "How did you-"

"It's a pretty gun, Elizabeth," he told her. "You must be a high ranking official to carry something like that. A First Lieutenant, maybe?"

Riza didn't answer. He must have known that. There was no way he could have guessed. He _had_ to have known. But...how?

"I take it, I'm right, aren't I?" he said, chuckling light-heartedly. "Well, well, wasn't that a lucky guess."

"What do you want from me?" Riza asked, hoping to end the conversation as soon as possible. "Why are you calling me?"

The other end went quiet. "I can't call to see if you're all right?" he asked. "I can't make sure that a poor young woman is safe after a terrible accident?"

"How did you get my phone number?" she asked, her voice shaking. "How do you know my name? Why did you-"

"Now, now, now..." the man interrupted. "Is that any way to treat the man who saved your life? I think I deserve just a little more respect than that. As a matter of fact..." there was a distinct change of tone in his voice. "There's something I need you to do for me."

Riza felt her heart begin to pound. "I don't even know who you are..."

"That doesn't matter," he said. "It's better that we keep it this way. But don't you think it's fair, Lizzie? Don't you think it's fair that you do something for me, since I've done something for you?"

Riza breathed deeply, still refusing to answer him.

"Eh, Lizzie? Are you going to answer me?"

"Don't call me that," she said forcefully. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing," he answered. "At the moment. But I want to make sure I can get a hold of you again. Will you answer if I call?"

"Maybe," Riza answered.

"Lizzie..." he said warningly.

"Why should I listen to you?" Riza asked, wondering why on earth she was still talking to him. "What if I hang up the phone right now?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." he said slowly.

Riza swallowed. "W-Why not?"

"Your car is still by the tree," he said. "By morning, there could still be a body beside it, even if it isn't yours. When the investigation takes place, and they identify the car, who do you think will be in hot water then?"

"I'll explain everything. They'll believe me more than they'll believe you." she said hastily.

"I never said that I would say anything," he said matter-of-factly. "But what other proof would they have? All signs would point to you and no one else, and no one will take the word of a suspect who happens to have several guns in her possession and a strange desire to shoot those who get in her way."

Black Hayate whined loudly and Riza shot him a look. He fell silent, sinking to the floor by her feet. She wasn't sure what to say. This man had her life in a choke hold.

"So, Lizzie," the man continued. "What do you say? Can I call you again?"

She didn't say anything.

"Lizzie..." he taunted.

"Yes," she answered, giving in.

"Good!" he said, sounding considerably happier. "I was hoping that would be your answer. I've already had a busy night and was hoping to get some sleep. I didn't want to have to go all the way back out there. You made a good choice Lizzie. Get some rest and in the mean time, you might want to have someone check out that gash on your forehead. I will be contacting you soon."

Riza didn't have the chance to respond before the line went dead and she was left holding a buzzing receiver, her free hand pressed firmly to her forehead. It took her a moment to regain herself, and she finally replaced the phone on it's stand. Black Hayate followed her as she wandered back into her room.

In the mirror, Riza could barely recognize herself. She looked skinny and pale. Almost vulnerable. Especially when she was standing there in her undergarments. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. She was helpless. For the first time in her life, there was nothing she could do to save herself.

She dressed hurriedly and pulled the covers over her head, burying her face into her pillow. There were so many things she wanted to do, so many thoughts running through her head, that she couldn't seem to fall asleep.

She would need to tell Roy. He would do something about it. He would have no choice but to do something about it. Someone was threatening his First Lieutenant. He wouldn't stand for something like that.

Black Hayate jumped up onto the bed and snuggled next to her. She ran her hand down his back through the blanket and sighed.

_No_. She thought.

She wasn't going to say anything. She would keep this to herself until the time came when she needed to tell someone. She couldn't risk endangering the lives of others.

Not at a time when she was so foolishly risking her own.

**A/N:** Ack. This chapter was so hard to finish. I still think it's awkward, but I had to end it somehow. I'm just sort of going with it now, so there's no saying where it'll end up. Please review and tell me if you're willing to find out with me! Thanks!

-R.B.


	3. Lizzie

**DISCLAIMER: **Full credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa. I own nothing. Except, of course, Rainey. (You'll see who that is later.)

**A/N:** Um, so here's the next chapter. I'm still working on the plot line, because I still have to figure it out myself. But for now, I'm trying to get it going. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Lizzie**

"Lieutenant," Roy's voice sounded loudly. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Riza looked up from her book. The bags under her eyes were nearly impossible to ignore, and it was obvious she was trying to hide the enormous wound on her forehead with her bangs. Roy nodded out the door and she got to her feet, following him back to his office.

"I..." he started slowly as he closed the door. "I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I tried to call you, but no one answered." he glanced at her over his shoulder. "Where were you?"

Riza paused, thinking quickly. She couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She didn't want to know how he'd react, or if he'd even believe her.

"I drove around for a while..." she said. "I didn't get home 'til late. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Roy stared at her, as if he were searching for something deeper. Instead, he noticed something else. "What happened?" he asked, gesturing toward her forehead. "Did you have an accident?"

Riza's hand flew to her forehead. "Oh, this?" she said, "I tripped over Black Hayate and hit my head on my bedside table. It's nothing really."

Riza couldn't tell whether or not he believed her, but he dropped the subject rather quickly. Hurriedly, he moved to his desk, clearing his throat loudly. Riza wasn't sure if this meant she was excused.

"When are you going to be relocated?" he asked, trying to sound casual about it, though a distinct bitter tone could be detected in his voice.

Riza cringed slightly. "3 days..."

Roy nodded shortly and busied himself with a stack of papers. When it didn't look like he was going to say anything else, Riza moved toward the door.

"You won't forget your promise, will you?" he asked abruptly.

"Promise, sir?" she asked, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"You know," he started. "The one you made to me. You're still going to help me, right?"

Riza nodded. "Of course, sir. I would never back down on something like that." she gave him a look. "What kind of Lieutenant do you take me for?"

Smiling, he leaned back into his chair, the papers still in his hands. When he nodded again, she knew that she was permitted to leave the room. The door shut with a small 'snap' behind her as she entered the hallway, sighing deeply.

Slowly, she shook her head, pressing her hand firmly against her temple.

_Oh Roy..._

BEHIND-A-MASK

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," Falman said loudly, answering the phone. "There's a call for you."

Riza stood up and moved toward him, a look of confusion spreading across her face. She couldn't imagine who'd be calling her at a time like this. Roy, who had decided to join the rest of the officers in the large conference room, glanced up as she crossed.

"Hello, Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking." she said professionally.

"Why hello, Lizzie..."

Riza's facial expression went from bad to worse in less than three seconds flat. A strange shock rushed through her body that seemed to increase her heart rate at a dangerous pace. Nobody took notice of her sudden change.

"Lizzie?" the voice asked, "Are you there? Am I talking to air here?"

Riza cleared her throat. "What do you want?" she asked shortly.

"Is that any way to greet the person who saved your life?" he asked, sounding as usual, as though he were the good guy in the situation. "Come on, Lizzie. I thought we were friends."

Riza dropped her voice. "We're not friends. I don't even know who you are."

"Just call me 'voice'," he told her casually. "It will make things easier."

"I'm not calling you 'voice'," she insisted. Not only was that completely idiotic, it didn't make anything easier. It only made her feel like she was talking to some bodiless..._thing!_

"Fine then, call me Rainey," he settled. "Makes me seem like more of a person, now does it? Now that I have a name?"

Riza didn't answer him. She noticed the Fuery had looked up from his book and was looking at her in confusion. He had heard some of her conversation and couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"Cause I assure you, it doesn't..." he continued. "Not until you meet me will I seem real to you."

"We'll never-"

"Oh don't say that, Lizzie," he butt in. "Don't say that we'll never meet, because I assure you that my plan will not allow it. It won't work if I can't ever see you. But then again...who says I can't?"

Riza felt a strange chill run up her spine, causing her to shiver slightly. Just the sound of his voice was making her nervous. Her eyes fluttered back and forth, scanning for signs of someone spying on her. She couldn't see anything, but that didn't diminish the possibility.

"Now, listen, Lizzie," he said. "I'm gonna need you to do something for me. Do you think you can do that?"

"No," Riza said. "I don't have to do anything you say. The car's been moved. You can't accuse me of anything anymore."

There was a short pause before Rainey continued. "Yes, that's true." he admitted. "But that was only threat number one," he told her.

Riza frowned. "W-What do you mean?"

Rainey chuckled lightly. "You might want to tell your Colonel that if he's not careful, he's going to fall backward in his chair."

Riza froze. Turning her head slightly, she could see Roy out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning very far back in his chair, causing it to lift the front legs off the floor. He was looking over several papers and didn't seem to be aware of the fact that someone was watching him. Riza searched once again for a spy-device.

Rainey only laughed at her attempts. "Oh no, dear, you can't see me. Don't bother looking. But I assure you, I can see you, and all the other officers. And especially the Colonel." he stopped, Riza assumed for dramatic effect. "Hey Lizzie..."

Her voice shook as she replied: "Y-Yes?"

"Did you ever notice what a great view you get from up here?" he asked. "It's a perfect sniper angle. If he tipped back just a little more, I wouldn't even have to adjust myself before doing it."

Riza's heartbeat pounded in her ears. Roy's life was being threatened and there was nothing she could do about it. She wouldn't be able to keep her promise here. She'd never be able to do it. How would she be able to have his back, while she was sitting on the phone with the man intending to kill him?

And where the hell was the security staff? How did a man with a sniper rifle get on the roof without someone noticing? What if someone happened to be looking out the window? Wouldn't they see _something_? Wouldn't they sound the alarm?!

Riza felt helpless. She couldn't even gesture to one of the others without being caught by Rainey, and even the slightest movement could set him off. If she made any sudden, rash moves, it would be night-night Roy Mustang.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, for the second time in the day.

This time, he had an answer. "Good choice, Lizzie. I want you to go into town," he ordered. "There's a little shop on the edge owned by a young woman named Ellis. I want you to go meet her. And then, I want you to bring her to me."

"What are you going to do with her?" Riza asked, starting to fear for the woman's life. She was starting to wonder if she would suddenly be plunged into a conspiracy involving the deaths of many people. She couldn't handle something like that. Not especially, when she shouldn't have been involved in the first place.

"That," he said. "is none of your business. The rest will unravel in time, but for now, just do what I told you to do."

"Yes, sir..." she answered, contemplating whether or not she would go through with it.

"Go now," he said finally.

"I-I can't," she said. "I have work to do and-"

"Go, _now!_" he insisted, his voice sounding more fierce. "Or say goodbye to your beloved Colonel."

"Okay!" she said hastily. "I understand. I'll get right on it."

"Good girl," Rainey said softly and the phone went dead.

Riza hung it up slowly, and turned to leave the room, her feet dragging across the floor. Roy looked up, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Lieutenant, where are you going?" he asked.

She turned to him, her eyes avoiding his and instead focusing on the roof of the building outside the window. "I've just been given an order that I need to see through, sir." she told him. "I'm sorry, but it's urgent. I must go."

Roy still looked confused. "Should I go along?" he asked.

"No," Riza answered quickly. "It's a one person thing. I shouldn't be gone long. Don't wait around for me."

Before Roy could protest, Riza had left the room. The officers exchanged nervous glances and went back to their work. Roy however, stood. He gave Riza enough time to get ahead of him, but he didn't intend for her to get away entirely. He wanted to see where she was going without her noticing.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," a familiar voice said as she rounded the corner.

Riza nearly bumped into the small blonde Alchemist in front of her. Ed glanced up at her as Al came around the corner as well. His eyes gleamed when he noticed the Lieutenant and he greeted her cheerfully.

"Miss Hawkeye!" he said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, boys," she answered, trying to sound calm. "I'm sorry, I don't have the time to talk right now. I have to be somewhere very quickly. We'll have to finish this conversation later."

With a short salute, she hurried off toward the front doors of Central Headquarters. Al looked concerned as he watched her slowly fade into the horizon. Ed didn't seem to be as bothered by her strange behavior.

"Do you really think she's alright?" Al asked quietly.

"She's fine," Ed said, brushing away any signs of worry. "She's just in a hurry, that's all."

"She's been acting funny lately," Al continued. "Have you noticed that?"

"It's because she's being transferred," Ed explained. "She just doesn't want to leave Colonel Lover-boy." he scoffed. "I don't see why though. She's better off without him."

Al gasped. "You mean, the Colonel and Miss Hawkeye are-"

Ed glared at him. Sighing, he moved toward the direction of the conference room, shaking his head as he went along. Al stood in confusion for a moment, then hurried after him.

"Brother! Wait up!" he yelled. "You didn't answer my question! What's going on between Miss Hawkeye and the Colonel?"

Roy ducked out of sight as the boys passed, feeling himself turn a dark shade of red. He didn't know what the boys were talking about. There was absolutely nothing going on between him and his Lieutenant. What would ever give them that idea?

Finding this not to be the most important thing on his mind at the time, he decided to deal with it later. Making sure the hall was empty, he continued to follow in Riza's footsteps.

Down in the city, Riza looked around hastily. She wasn't sure exactly where she was supposed to go, but knew she had to find it as soon as possible. Cursing herself for not bringing a car, she trudged through the busy streets, making her way toward the outer edge of everything.

_Perhaps bringing a car wasn't a bad thing, though. _She thought to herself as she began to peer into shops. She hadn't quite reached the edge yet, but it kept her busy. _If I'd brought a car, then everyone would know I was a military officer. It's best to keep low for a while._

Riza avoided drawing attention to herself as she moved through the crowds of people. When they began to disperse, she felt a strange relief wash over her, though her heart was still beating like mad.

She stopped suddenly, looking around. There was almost absolutely nothing in the area at all. The dust of the ground picked up as the wind blew through the strangely deserted road. The small roar of action behind her could still be heard, but a new noise had joined.

A small tinkling of chimes sounded louder than all other sounds. Riza looked up to see a small shop at the end of the street, squished between two very large, very abandoned buildings. A faint light could be seen in the otherwise, pitch black windows and a woman seemed to be moving around inside. Riza had the faint feeling that she was in the right place.

Hesitantly, she opened the door, causing another small tinkling to sound from the chimes above the doorstep. The woman looked up quickly. It would appear that she was not used to many customers.

"Hello," Riza said slowly. "I'm..."

"Hello!" the woman said, smiling widely and placing her broom aside. She moved very swiftly as she came into the light, revealing a pale young face. It lit up even more when she stared at the young woman before her in the doorway. "You must be Lizzie!"

**A/N:** Okay, so yeah, it's a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. I'm still trying to figure things out, as I said. I'm not quite sure how I want the next scene to play out, so I'm going to work with it first. Thank you so much, all of you, for showing an interest. Tell me what you think by reviewing, please. Thanks again and I hope to update very very soon.


	4. Faceless

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. All names and related titles belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N:** I thank you one and all for being so patient with me. I've been meaning to update for a while, but never seemed to get around to it. I do hope you enjoy the next chapter, as things are starting to progress.

**Chapter 4: Faceless**

"So you know Rainey, eh?" the woman said, sitting down opposite Riza, sipping her tea. "He's a good man."

Riza nodded, though she could hardly believe it. She had not seen or heard anything about this Rainey man that she would consider "good".

"So, he sent you to come and find me?" she asked. "Well, I suppose I should have been expecting that. He's been saying it for years. It's the same old thing. 'When things get better, I'll come for you'." Sighing, she shook her head. "Men. But hey," she glanced at Riza. "Why am I explaining this to you? You're a pretty, young girl. You probably know all about this."

Riza wasn't sure what this woman was talking about. She seemed to be going on without a purpose to her story.

"Oh forgive me," she said. "I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Ellis."

"Elizabeth," Riza said formally, shaking her hand.

"I know," Ellis said nodding. "Rainey has talked of you before. He speaks very highly of you. You're lucky I'm not the jealous type..."

Riza still wasn't sure what was going on. This woman was treating her as if she had known her for ages, when in reality they'd only just met. She couldn't help but feel she was being set up.

"Come now," Ellis said, clapping her hands together. "What message do you bring for me? Rainey must have sent you here for a reason. What is it you have to tell me?"

Riza didn't respond. Rainey had not told her to send any message of any sort. He had merely instructed her to bring Ellis to him, though he had not told her where to find him.

"He wanted me to bring you to him," she explained. "He said nothing else."

Ellis stared back at Riza, her blue eyes looking confused and interested. "That's all?" she asked, sounding disappointed. "Well, I supposed I couldn't have asked for more from a man like Rainey. He's a man of few words, my dear. You'll soon come to see that."

Riza only hoped she wouldn't She couldn't wait until she was well away from these people. Well out of this tangled web into which she'd so carelessly flown. A web in which Rainey was the spider, waiting ever so patiently to make the fatal attack.

Ellis quickly picked up the tea tray and brought it to her sink. "Well, then. I suppose we ought to be on our way. T'would be a shame to keep Rainey waiting." She turned back to Riza, flashing her a great smile. "You must be awfully excited to meet him."

Riza could do nothing but nod shortly. She wasn't entirely lying. She would much rather see the face of the man whose voice had haunted her dreams, rather than him remain a faceless spirit of her mind.

Grabbing a small cloak by the door, Ellis motioned toward the outside. "Come on, dear. Get to your feet. We must get there before nightfall if you intend to ever return home."

Riza followed the woman as they continued down the barren roads. Her feet began to scream as they were dragged across the hot stone, trapped inside their black cave of a boot. She had already traveled so very far to get to Ellis' place, must she continue on foot to Rainey's?

Riza was broken out of her stupor as Ellis' voice broke the silence.

"Here we are..."

Riza looked around at her surroundings, only to notice that she was in another part of town she'd never seen before. In front of them stood an old abandoned warehouse. She was certain it had seen better days, and was quite on the edge of collapse. She wondered if it were safe to venture forward.

"Do not worry, dear..." Ellis said, stepping toward the door. "It's perfectly safe."

Still not believing her, Riza moved ahead hesitantly. The inside of the warehouse was nearly pitch black, though Ellis seemed to move through it like it were broad daylight. Riza listened carefully to the sound of their footsteps echoing off the walls, waiting for some source of new noise to show that they were not alone.

"Ah, Ellis, my dear..." a voice came from the shadows. "You've come."

"Of course, darling..." Ellis replied, disappearing into the darkness.

The room was silent for a moment before the man spoke once again. "And you brought a friend, I hope?"

"Of course," Ellis answered. "She's right over there. Lizzie, dear!"

Riza didn't move, nor did she have any intention to move. Even if she had, she would not have known where to move for she could see nothing.

"Over here, dear." Ellis said reassuringly. "Just follow the sound of my voice. Rainey would like to see you."

Riza stepped forward slowly, hoping that she was moving in the right direction. However, her definition of the right direction would have been in the direction of the nearest exit.

"Ah," Rainey said, still faceless in the dark. "There she is. Just as beautiful as I remember."

"Rainey!" Ellis gasped. A smacking noise followed shortly, giving Riza the impression that Rainey had just received a sharp blow to the face.

"Come into the light, Lizzie..." Rainey said.

It was at that moment Riza noticed the small shed of light that came from a single candle resting on a desk. Leaning against it was, what appeared to be, a relatively young man. His face was rather pale, free of wrinkles, and his dark eyes sparkled in the dim light. He resembled that of a God. Almost too perfect to be real. Almost too perfect...

"There you are..." he said slowly. "I can see you well now..."

Riza gasped as she realized that when Rainey spoke, his mouth did not move at all. It turned out that his face was certainly too perfect to be real. As he turned to look at Ellis, she could see the shadows in the corners of his eyes, proving the dishonesty of his looks.

Rainey wore a mask.

"You look surprised, dove..." Rainey said, catching Riza's eye. "Is there a problem?"

"N-No..." Riza lied.

"You're lying," he said, pulling himself away from Ellis' side. "But that it alright. It is usual when a woman meets me that they act rather strange when they find out about..." He paused and motioned toward his face. "Well. You know."

"There's nothing wrong with it, darling..." Ellis said, hurrying to her side. "You know that I don't have problems with it. I find it perfectly perfect, darling, you know that."

Rainey shook her off, instead focusing on Riza. "I'm glad that you came, dove." he said, his soft fingers tracing the lines of her face. "Yes, I do believe you will work perfectly."

"What is it that you're asking of me?" Riza asked, finally finding her voice.

Rainey wagged a finger in front of her face. "Now, now, dove. We'll deal with those little details later. I merely wanted to meet you face to face, again. This time with you entirely conscious."

He chuckled lightly, though Riza didn't find anything about this situation funny. She could have died in that accident, and would much rather he didn't bring it up again.

"Have you spoken to your Colonel about this?" Rainey asked, finally turning away from her and returning to Ellis' side.

"No," Riza told him honestly.

He glanced at him, though she could hardly tell what was hidden behind the look. "I believe you," he said softly. "I believe you've kept our little secret, a secret."

Riza didn't speak.

"And you will continue to do so, yes?" he asked.

"Yes, sir..." she replied, feeling as though she were talking to a superior officer.

"Good," he nodded. "Come now. You've had quite the day. I will show you to your quarters..."

"Am I to stay here, sir?" Riza asked, as Rainey moved toward a doorway.

"Of course," he replied. "You've had a long day. I don't expect you to want to journey home at a time like this. Especially since there is no more light outside."

He gestured toward the windows, through which no light escaped. Riza understood what he was trying to say, however, she did not wish to stay with him for the night.

"I am certain I will be fine, sir..." she explained. "I am an officer after all. I'm sure I've been through worse."

Rainey stared at her, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Slowly he nodded. "Very well then." he stepped forward, stopping shortly before her, taking her hand in his. "I hope that we will meet again soon." He pressed his porcelain lips to her knuckles and gently dropped her hand, letting it hang limply at her sides.

Ellis clung to his arm protectively, this time staring back at Riza with a look of contempt as they headed toward the door.

"I thank you for bringing Ellis to me," Rainey said over his shoulder. "And I wish you well on your trip."

As the door shut, Riza was left to herself in the vacant room. Her hand gently enclosed around the candle sitting on the desk, and used it to light her way to the front door.

She had nearly made it home when the candle finally died. At this point, the streetlamps had been lit and were enough to guide her way to her apartment. Nearly stumbling up the stairs from exhaustion, Riza only wanted to get to bed so she could quickly rid her mind of the day's events.

She didn't seem to notice as he door swung open easily, without the use of her key. Leaning on it to close, Riza turned to face the hallway leading to the rest of her apartment. She was certain her mind was playing tricks on her again when a shadowy figure appeared before her window.

"Lieutenant..." a breathless voice said. "Where have you been? I was worried about you."

Riza shook her head slowly, feeling as though all this must have been an illusion. As the figure moved, the moonlight shone just enough across his face to reveal the details regarding his identity.

Riza gasped. "Sir!"

**A/N:** I know this is very cruel of me to leave you hanging, but I felt it was a fitting place to stop. I will update much sooner next time so you won't be kept in the dark for long. While you're waiting, please review. I look forward to hearing from you. Thank you.  
R.B.


	5. A Beautiful Visitor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** My deepest apologies for taking so long to update, and even deeper apologies for a short chapter. I've been rather busy lately with other things that have made my writing difficult to pursue. However, without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter 5: A Beautiful Visitor**

The face of Roy Mustang stared back at her, looking rather frightened and concerned. It was not a look one would normally expect from the arrogant Colonel, but for once, he was more than willing to admit to his worry.

"Where have you been?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What are you doing here, sir?" she asked quietly, not answering his question. She would never have expected to find the Colonel in her living room, especially when she had not invited him there in the first place.

"You haven't answered me, Lieutenant," he said pointedly, his face growing stern.

Riza shook her head, unable to move from her spot, her body still adjusting to the shock of coming home to an occupied home. "My question is more important, sir."

"I was worried about you," he answered matter-of-factly. "I thought I'd already stated that. Now that I've answered, it's your turn. Where were you?"

"I was out," she made a move to pass him, but his hand caught her waist. There was a sharp intake of breath from Riza, who gasped at their sudden contact, though tried to cover it up as a cough.

"That's not nearly a good enough answer," he told her, still keeping his arm against her stomach. "At least not for me. I want to know exactly where-"

Riza turned to face him, her eyes piercing behind her blonde bangs that hung limply across her face. "And why is that any of _your_ concern, Colonel?" she asked sharply. "It had nothing to do with work, therefore you should not be worried."

"I called seventeen times," he said absently.

Riza stared at him, her eyes softening a bit. "W-What?"

"I think it was seventeen," Roy muttered to himself. "It may have been eighteen." he shook his head. "That's not the point. I called, and you didn't answer. You should have been home..."

Riza scoffed and rolled her eyes, pulling herself away from him. "Please, sir, you sound like an overprotective boyfriend. We're not sixteen anymore. I'm not going to sit around by the phone just waiting for you to call me." She paused a bit, not turning back to him. "Why did you call me in the first place?"

A strange red tint had started at the tips of Roy's ears as he jerked his head in the other direction, avoiding any possible eye contact. "That's not important..."

"It must be," she said stiffly. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't..."

"I'm not here because of what I called you for," he growled, glaring at her over his shoulder, the two facing each other with their backs. "I'm here because you didn't answer. And when you don't answer the phone after seventeen calls, spanning over a relatively long stretch of time, I find it something to worry about. It's not like you, Lieutenant."

"What I do in my spare time and who I see should not worry you, sir," Riza told him, finding it painful to speak to him in such a manner. "It hasn't before."

"Yeah, well..." he started to turn around, the red tint moving to his cheeks. "Things change."

Riza peered at him over her shoulder, feeling something strange tug at her heart. "W-What do you mean?"

Roy shook his head furiously and started toward the door, huffing in anger. "It doesn't matter..." he waved a hand at her absently.

"Colonel!" Riza started after him. "I want to-"

"I said, 'it doesn't matter'," he hissed at her. "Pretend I was never here. Let's forget I even bothered to care..."

As he wrenched the door open and stormed into the hallway, that strange feeling that had taken hold of Riza's heart, suddenly clenched it tightly, nearly bringing her to tears. She'd never in her life seen him so worked up about something like this. Women had constantly been a battle with Roy, for he could hardly keep his mind straight with the enormous number of them around, but he'd never once shown such feelings toward Riza. She didn't understand why, all of a sudden, she was the main source of his womanly troubles.

The door slammed shut, only to be reopened moments later by Riza who decided it best to go after him. Racing down the stairs, she threw herself out onto the sidewalk, looking around for a sign of the retreating Colonel.

Finding nothing, she sighed deeply. Hesitantly, she started back up the stairs, retreating to the empty apartment once again.

BEHIND-A-MASK

The sound of high heels clacked across the hard floor of Central Headquarters. Riza had found it difficult to remain in the Colonel's office for a good part of the day. Keeping herself occupied, she was rather stunned at how well she seemed to be avoiding the inevitable awkward situation.

Despite spending the day away from the office, Roy hadn't left her mind for the briefest of moments. At many times, Riza found herself longing to rip the blonde hair right out of her head, in hopes of distracting herself from the attacking thoughts.

"Lieutenant?"

Riza turned suddenly, dropping a pile of folders onto the floor. Recognizing the speaker as Havoc, she breathed freely once again, reaching for her fallen items.

"I'll get them for you," he offered, quickly moving toward them.

Before Riza could pick them up, Havoc had swooped down and produced them before her face. Riza sighed and took them graciously.

"Thank you, Havoc." she said shortly.

"Is everything alright, Lieutenant?" he asked, his eyes shining with concern.

Riza turned away from him quickly, making it look as though there was someplace she needed to be in a hurry. She was a bit disappointed when Havoc hurried to catch up with her.

"Lieutenant?" he said again, expecting an answer this time.

"Why would you ask?" Riza asked. "Does anything seem out of the ordinary to you?"

Havoc puffed on his cigarette before answering. "To be honest," he started slowly. "Yeah. You haven't been in the office all day. You don't talk much lately. And you haven't once threatened the chief today. That's certainly out of the ordinary in my book. Wouldn't you agree, Lieutenant?"

Riza didn't answer him immediately. She took a moment to think over what he'd said, trying to come up with a believable reason behind all of this. Not finding one, Riza glanced at him sideways.

"How do you know _I'm _the one with the problem?" she asked coolly. "What if the Colonel is the one acting strange? Wouldn't that explain why I don't want to be around him?"

Havoc raised an eyebrow and took several long drags from his cigarette before continuing.

"You want to know what I think?" he asked calmly, a small smirk beginning to peek at the corners of his mouth.

"_Not really..."_ Riza thought bitterly, jerking her gaze in the other direction.

"I think the Colonel did something," he went on, taking the silence incorrectly as the indication to continue. "And then, you got angry about it. And now things are extremely awkward between the two of you, and you're just avoiding him because you don't want to make things more awkward than they already are."

Riza glanced over at him, a bit stunned by the sheer brilliance he could achieve at times. However, she had no intention in letting Havoc know of this brilliance, at least at this point in time.

Shaking her head, she finally responded. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Havoc nodded, having caught the look she'd given him only moments before. He wasn't entirely stupid. He'd known the two of them for so long that he could read almost any look they'd given him.

"Okay, then..." he said slowly, glancing away. "If you say so. I'll see you later, Lieutenant."

With a sudden turn, he started down the opposite side of the hallway. Riza fell silent, her eyes almost glazing over as she continued forward, unsure of her true destination. Havoc had been entirely right, for the most part. She wasn't entirely angry with Roy, but she was certainly upset. She wished, sometimes, that he wouldn't be so goddamned confusing.

Sighing deeply, she began to walk a little faster, her heels clicking insistently across the floor. Though she had no real purpose in where she was going, she appeared to be a woman on a mission.

"Right this way please..." she overheard a nearby officer say. "His office is just down here."

Riza watched as an officer passed her, accompanied by what looked like a very important guest. As they walked by, Riza was caught off guard by the staring eyes of the visiting man. She whirled around to face them, realizing that they were moving in the direction of the Colonel's office.

Riza stepped forward, only to be stopped once again by the piercing blue eyes that gazed back at her over a broad shoulder. The man's face was almost too perfect to be real. Too perfect to have been human skin. As though the man had been made of porcelain...

Her heart faltered as she gasped silently. In less than a second flat, it had returned to it's normal pace, then flying past it to a racing beat another second later. Her mind was quite the same, going blank, only to return to many penetrating questions and thoughts attacking her brain at once. One thought screamed louder than the rest, propelling her forward as she hurried after the man.

"_Roy!"_

**A/N:** My apologies again for a cliffhanger, but I felt that I should stop there. There will be another update much sooner than this one, I promise with all of my heart. I thank you all for being so very patient with me. In the meantime, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.


	6. A New Case

**Disclaimer:** All credit in regards to characters goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N:** Here we are. Yet another chapter in this twisting tale of deception. I'm actually getting very excited about this story, so updates should be much more frequent. I hope you all are still enjoying it!

**Chapter 6: A New Case**

Riza threw the door to Roy's office open, gasping for breath as she peered into the room. Roy looked up immediately.

"Lieutenant!" he said. "I was just about to-"

Her eyes scanned the room fervently, finally falling onto the man who'd just entered before her. He was sitting with his back to her in a chair just before the Colonel's desk. She had not seen him at first, her mind trying to be in a thousand places at once.

"Lieutenant," Roy said slowly, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Are you alright?"

Riza brought herself to full height, finding it best to keep her composure. She nodded shortly, still standing with her hand gripping the doorknob. "Yes, sir."

"Come, sit," he instructed, motioning toward a nearby chair. "There is someone I think you should meet."

Riza didn't move from her spot, her eyes not leaving his. He stared back at her, unsure of the mental messages she was obviously trying to send her.

"Lieutenant," he repeated. "Please, sit."

Hesitantly, she moved forward, taking the chair closest to Roy, still avoiding the gaze of the man before them. Roy ignored the strange look of pain that had dawned on Riza's face as the man focused solely on her.

"This is Rainey Sawyer," Roy introduced him. "Mr. Sawyer, this is my First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye."

"Miss Hawkeye," Rainey stood, taking her hand into his. He brought his porcelain lips to it gently. "A pleasure."

Riza did not respond, finding it nearly impossible for her to find her voice. Roy eyed him dangerously as the man returned to his seat, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Mr. Sawyer says that he has some information on one of our newest cases," Roy said, pulling a file from a nearby pile. "You were not in the office this morning when it was delivered. I believe the Führer took the liberty in inviting Mr. Sawyer here, am I correct?" He glanced up at Rainey.

"Yes, sir." Rainey answered his lips unmoving. Riza wondered if the man ever took his mask off.

Roy stared at him, seemingly transfixed on the man's face. Rainey stared back at him, unblinking.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Mustang?" he asked calmly.

"No, sir…" Roy answered hastily. "I just-"

Rainey's eyes relaxed to a close as he folded his hands across his lap. "You're curious about my mask, aren't you, Mr. Mustang?" he paused. "As I bet you are too, Miss Hawkeye."

Riza wasn't. She didn't want to know about it. She would much rather the man known as Rainey Sawyer remain an enigma. That way, she could insist that he did not exist. If this man were given a past, there would be no denying his reality.

"If you care to share the story, Mr. Sawyer," Roy said, giving Rainey the floor. "Perhaps it will help us understand your place in this case?"

Rainey laughed charmingly. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Mustang. This accident happened long before the events we are to discuss today. T'was a factory accident when I was a young boy. I worked with my Father, and one of the machines malfunctioned one day, resulting in this," he waved his hand before his face. "I've worn this ever since. Nothing more."

"It's a fine mask," Roy pointed out. "Why did you chose such a material? It must be uncomfortable."

Rainey shook his head. "It isn't, sir. It's rather very comfortable. My Mother picked it out. She saw me as a God, and believed I should always appear as thus."

Riza saw Roy open his mouth, undoubtedly to tell the man that he did not believe there was a God, but he caught himself quickly and looked back down at his papers. Riza thought this a good move.

"So, the report…" he said, clearing his throat once more. "We are investigating the disappearance of a young shop owner, is that true?"

"Yes," Rainey nodded solemnly. "Miss Ellis Markee. An old friend of mine."

Riza's head shot up at the mention of the familiar name. Her eyes locked onto Rainey, who seemed to be focusing now on Roy only.

"And she went missing yesterday?" Roy asked, his eyes still roving the contents of the report. "Her store left in a shambles, though a small teapot and two teacups were left out and untouched. It is believed that whoever did it was a good friend of hers?"

"Ellis was a very trusting girl," Rainey said, his voice lacking any expected tones of sadness. "She would have let a complete stranger drink tea with her." He glanced in Riza's direction only momentarily, while Roy continued to look away. Riza glared back at him, unsure of what he was trying to pull.

"There was blood found on the floor," Roy read aloud. He finally looked up. "Do you have an explanation for this?"

_Blood?_ Riza was thoroughly confused. When they had left the shop, it was certainly in shambles, but that was only because she had been doing some cleaning. There had been no blood to Riza's knowledge, for she hadn't seen any. And because Ellis should have spent the night with Rainey, there would be no opportunity for blood to appear later on.

"Accompanied by a small kitchen knife marked with the very same blood," Roy continued.

"That is why I'm concerned," Rainey said, finally slipping into the part of a worried friend. "Ellis was always very careful. If she seemed to be in trouble, she'd get out of it with no problem. But this time…" he shook his head. "I fear the worst."

"Why would you feel this way?" Roy asked, placing the papers back down on his desk. "If she's always been fine before, why would you worry now?"

"Because, Mr. Mustang," Rainey's eyes flashed from their shadowy regions. "My friend is missing. She has not left her shop for such times before, especially in that condition. The blood alone is cause for worry. Why _you're_ not concerned is what truly bothers me."

"I am concerned," Roy replied calmly. "I am just curious as to why this has anything to do with me."

"A young woman was seen entering the shop yesterday," Rainey told him matter-of-factly. "A young woman with blonde hair and a military uniform."

Roy looked up at him quickly, his eyes fierce and angry. "Just what are you trying to insinuate, Mr. Sawyer?"

"Nothing, sir, I am merely stating-" Rainey said defensively, holding up a hand in an attempt to calm the Colonel.

"Are you trying to tell me that you believe my Lieutenant is responsible for this?" Roy rose to his feet, his hands gripping the sides of his desk.

"Sir, please, sit down…" Riza said, as calmly as she could manage. She was indeed worried about Rainey's story, but there was no way he'd be able to back it up. There had not been anyone around when she'd arrived. The surrounding buildings were empty.

Roy refused to take his seat. "Sir, I'm not sure what kind of sick prank you're trying to pull, but my Lieutenant would never do such a thing. I would appreciate it if you would leave my office immediately."

Rainey stared back at him, blinking slowly. "If I were you, Colonel, I would watch that temper of yours." He rose to his feet, brushing off his jacket. "It's going to get you into trouble one of these days."

Roy didn't respond as the man made his way out of the office, the door snapping closed behind him. Roy finally eased himself back into his chair, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry about that, Lieutenant…" he said softly.

Riza shook her head. "No, sir, I-"

"I just can't believe the nerve of some people," he cut her off. "I'm sending this report back. I doubt there was ever an Ellis Markee…"

"There was, sir…" Riza said absently, still staring at him.

Roy looked up at her quickly, his eyes locking onto hers. "What?"

Riza didn't have to answer. Her eyes had told him everything he needed to know. Suddenly, something clicked in the back of his mind.

"L-Lieutenant," he started hesitantly. "Where was it exactly, that you had to go yesterday?"

Riza remained silent, her silence giving him the only answer he needed. Breathing deeply again, Roy asked the question again, needing to hear the truth.

"To a shop on the edge of town," Riza told him honestly. "A shop owned by a Miss Ellis Markee…"

Roy sat back in his chair, rocking it in agitated fashion. It was clear to her that he was nervous. He had just stuck up for her, when it had indeed been him that was wrong. She was there. She was involved in this case somehow.

"Did you-?"

"No," she answered firmly. "Miss Markee was perfectly fine when I left her company."

"Did she cut herself on anything while you were there?" he asked, trying to find answers to the many trivial components of the case. "Was there any incident involving a knife?"

"No, sir…" Riza shook her head.

He got to his feet hastily, pacing across the floor. "So, this was where you were when I tried calling you yesterday?"

She nodded slowly.

"Why were you back so late?" Roy asked, stopping to face her. "Surely it didn't take you _that _long to get back?"

Riza's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you don't believe me, sir?"

Roy shook his head. "No, I never said that. I'm just saying that…" he sighed, picking up on his pacing. "None of this is making any sense. Where did this man come from? And how did he know you were _my_ Lieutenant?"

Riza couldn't tell him this. She had already revealed too much. Frowning, she looked to the floor. Roy stopped once again, catching the look on her face. Slowly, he stepped toward her, bringing himself to a crouched position before her.

"Lieutenant, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked quietly, peering into her face.

Riza nodded, her eyes finally locking onto his. Roy stared at her expectantly.

"Tell me…"

Riza drew in a shuddering breath as she shook her head. "I can't…"

Roy looked concerned, his hands resting on her knees. "Please. R-Riza…" he spoke her name softly. "As your friend, I'm worried. Have you seen that man before?"

She couldn't answer him. She knew it was much to dangerous to reveal the truth, at least, this early in the game. Yes, it was a game. Both of them knew it now.

As she shook her head, she'd made up her mind. If Rainey was going to play dirty…

So was she.

**A/N:** Aha, the end again. I apologize for its shortness. I expected it to be much longer, but I guess it didn't quite work out that way. I hope to update soon, and don't worry, there will definitely be some Royai stuff very very soon. Thank you all and please review!


	7. Not Another Cheap Date

**Disclaimer:** I give all credit to Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N:** Hello there everyone. I apologize profusely for waiting so long to update. I have been having some issues with my computer, which had hindered my ability to update my stories. And well…this chapter has been written for well over two months, and I guess I never realized I never posted it. For that I am extremely sorry.

So here you are. Please enjoy this bit of Royai-ness.

**Chapter 7: Not Another Cheap Date**

"Here…" Light flooded into the small entry room as Roy flicked the switch by the doorway, leading Riza into his comfy apartment. He closed the door gently behind them, gesturing forward. "Make yourself comfortable. It's not much…"

"It's fine…" Riza said softly, hesitant to move forward. She'd never been in the apartment before and hadn't a clue where she was going.

Roy's arm caught her shoulder, leading her forward. "This way…" he whispered, as though he hardly dared to bring his voice louder as to disturb the silence.

Riza followed without question as he led her into a comfortable looking kitchen. It was quite empty, for Riza was certain Roy rarely did his own cooking. Roy caught her amused look and smirked.

"What?" he asked. "Don't give me that look, Lieutenant…I cook…"

Riza raised an eyebrow, focusing on the very small fridge in the corner. A single cabinet on the wall hung open revealing shelves barer than a babe's bottom.

"You doubt me?" Roy stared at her, moving toward the stove. "You really doubt me? Here, I'll prove it to you. Are you hungry? I'll make you something to eat right now…what do you want?"

Riza laughed, shaking her head as she waved her hand absently. "It's alright, sir…I'm fine…"

"No…" Roy protested. "I'm going to make you something to eat. You've challenged me, Lieutenant, I'm not going down without a fight…"

Riza moved around the kitchen, glancing about curiously, a faint smile still painted across her delicate lips. "Honestly, sir…I'm not hungry."

She had almost forgotten why she was there as she watched him rifle through the almost empty refrigerator. He seemed more focused on feeding her than hearing what she had to tell him in regards to Mr. Rainey.

"Ah!" Roy said triumphantly, pulling out a small bottle of wine. "How's this?"

Riza glanced back at him, shaking her head slowly. "Why am I not surprised?"

Before he could respond, she had moved into the next room. Despite the rest of the apartment, the living room was quite elegant, though it looked as though it were hardly used. A comfortable couch sat before a rustic fireplace, littered with photographs above on the mantle. Curious, Riza took the opportunity to look over the black and white faces staring back at them.

"See something you like?" Roy asked, watching her from the doorway.

Riza had paused before a photo, her eyes narrowing curiously. "This is my father…" she said slowly.

Roy nodded. "Yes…"

"And…" her finger ran across the glass as she continued to stare at it, her eyes almost glazing over. "And you?"

Roy nodded again, though she could not see him. "And?"

Her eyes fell onto the small girl sitting on her father's lap. A large hand was clamped around her waist, while his other rest proudly on the shoulder of a young Roy.

"Me…" she breathed.

Roy's head seemed as though it were on a spring of some sort. "Time flies by fast, doesn't it?" he asked, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Riza didn't respond as she took in the sweet, innocent forms of their faces. It was long before the war had taken them in, long before they were dogs of the military, back when Alchemy was just a starting dream for Roy.

Back where any feelings the two had for each other consisted of cooties and who got to sit where at the dinner table. Roy always won, but that was because Riza hadn't been quite as headstrong as she grew up to be. It was definitely something she'd learned from the boy who'd spent so much time in her company.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, finally tearing her eyes away from it to look back at Roy who had moved from his place in the doorway.

Roy bent over the small coffee table, placing down a couple of wine glasses beside the bottle he'd pulled from the refrigerator. "Your father's house after he died…" he explained. "It was the only one, and when I was told you hadn't returned for anything, I figured it was something I'd take…" He glanced up at her. "For memory's sake."

"When was this?" she asked, turning toward him fully now.

Roy shrugged. "Not long after the war started. I suppose you'd already left home…off to join the military yourself, I believe." he smirked.

"Why did you go back?" Riza asked, growing more curious by the moment.

"I heard about your father's death…" Roy said absently, sitting down on the couch. "I wanted to make sure everyone was alright…"

"You mean, me?" she said pointedly, knowing that she was the only one truly left in the house after her father.

Roy smiled guiltily. "Couldn't leave you on your own, now could I?"

Riza didn't respond, hesitantly moving to his side, not taking the glass that he'd held out for her. Roy shrugged half-heartedly.

"It's not that I could have if I had the choice though," he continued. "You'd already gone. And where to? Exactly where I'd just left…" He glanced at her. "Is that why you joined the military? Me?"

Riza laughed, finally taking the glass to down the wine rather quickly. "Ha! Your ego'd like to think so, I assume…"

Roy frowned. "No?" he placed his glass at his lips, taking a few gentle sips. "Hm…I had been certain that had been the reason…"

"Well, I'm afraid you've been misinformed…" Riza replied shortly.

Roy held out the wine bottle, offering to fill her already empty glass. Riza eyed him suspiciously as the rich liquid reached almost the top.

"You're not going to treat me like one of your cheap dates, now are you?" Riza asked, not daring to take another sip before he answered.

Roy glanced down at the bottle. "I see nothing cheap about this…" Riza laughed, allowing the wine to pass through her lips, now only sipping at it gently. She wasn't the drinker that Roy was, and she was already starting to feel it. Roy peered at her out of the corner of his eye. "And I don't recall saying anything about this being a date, Lieutenant. Didn't you know there are rules against those kinds of things. We're here strictly on business."

"Business that happens to be accompanied by fine wine?" Riza raised an eyebrow, tipping her glass in his direction. "How often do you discuss business with Havoc and the others over wine?"

"Never," Roy answered honestly, placing the glass at his lips as he downed nearly half of the liquid.

Riza gave him a pointed stare before he laughed and pulled the glass away.

"Usually our business is discussed in the bar…" Roy explained. "Unfortunately, wine is not a particular favorite of the men found in the bar…"

Riza shook her head and took another short sip of her wine before setting the glass down onto the table, clearing her throat. "Well…I think we should get down to business. No more of this stalling. I thought it would be me who'd be doing that…"

Roy didn't blush, but the tips of his ears had turned a deep shade of red. He set his glass down next to hers and leaned back on the couch as though he were giving her the floor.

"Whenever you're ready…" he said quietly.

Riza took a deep breath. "Mr. Rainey…" she said slowly. "I didn't meet him face to face at first…it was on the night that we'd had that fight…"

Roy listened intently, as though he were hanging onto each and every single word she spoke like it were some kind of lifeline. The two of them exchanged turns pacing around the living room, returning to the couch to down even more wine than they had only moments before.

Nearly an hour, and half a bottle of wine later, the two rest on the floor in front of the couch, uniforms loosened and quite tired, not to mention a little intoxicated. With a sigh, Riza glanced over at him.

"…And now, he's threatened to kill anyone I tell about him…" she explained. "Especially you…" her eyes caught his. "Which is why you can't say anything. He seems to be watching me all the time. It's a wonder your phone isn't ringing-!"

As though it were a magic spell, the phone rang shrilly, sending an electric shock through Riza as she whipped around to find the source of the sound. Roy was undoubtedly frightened by the coincidence, but stood slowly, moving toward the telephone.

"Sir, please don't answer it…" Riza muttered, peering at him over the couch. "Please…you don't know-"

"Shh…" he hushed her, picking up the receiver and placing it against his ear. "Hello?"

Riza could feel her heart pounding as she watched him, her eyes glued on his immobile form, finding it impossible to look away, or even blink, though every fiber in her body told her to look around for a sign of someone watching them.

"Havoc…no, no, those papers should be there…" Roy said into the phone. "Havoc, please." Roy sounded a bit annoyed. "No, she's not here…" Roy's face fell as he stared at the wall. Riza's heart picked up its gymnastics routine. "Did they leave a name?...Havoc, listen to me. For now on, you are forbidden to give out information in regards to the whereabouts of Lieutenant Hawkeye, do you understand me?...No, it's just for precautionary reasons…Havoc, if it were any of your business, I'm sure I would tell you…thank you. Good night."

Roy hung up, sighing deeply before turning back to face her. Riza had already braced herself for the news she was certain she was about to receive.

"He's looking for you…" Roy said finally, his hand resting on the receiver.

Riza nodded, turning back around to slide back onto the floor. She'd never felt so frightened in her life. Then again, she'd never actually had to worry about someone watching her every move before either. Roy moved quickly to her side.

"Riza…" he said softly, sliding down onto the floor. "I…You'll be with the Führer soon…"

She nodded but didn't speak. For some reason, she felt as though this man would stop at nothing to get to her. Even the Führer wouldn't get in his way.

"And…" Roy leaned closer, trying to peer into her eyes. "I'll be here…doing whatever I can to help…"

Riza wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or what, but it seemed like the Colonel was closer to her than he'd ever dared to be before, and again, perhaps it was the alcohol, she didn't appear to want him to move.

"Thank you…" she whispered. "But isn't it me who's supposed to be having your back?'

"Consider this me returning the favor…" he smirked, his hand brushing aside the hair from her eyes.

It was terrible. Strange, forbidden emotions seemed to course through her as he sat there, staring back at her, his hand stroking her hair gently. On impulse, she leaned closer, her eyes coming to a close. Riza caught herself, coming to her senses, but only a moment too late.

Roy's lips were on hers and his hand had moved from her cheek to her neck, where it rest comfortably. Unable to move away, Riza did the only thing that made sense to her, and the alcohol running through her body. She leaned forward, pressing herself firmly against him.

They broke apart for only a moment, the two staring at each other, wide-eyed and speechless. No words were exchanged before they came together once again, Roy's other hand replacing the first at Riza's neck, allowing the other the chance to move southward.

Riza protested only momentarily as his hand began to push aside her already unbuttoned jacket. "Roy…don't…" she whispered.

Roy froze, frowning a little. Had he gone too far? She'd already asked him not to treat her like one of his cheap dates, but to him…this was different. If she were just another one of his cheap dates, his night would already be over. He'd be lying in another rundown hotel room with his arm around a girl he could hardly remember her name.

But Riza…he knew her name…he knew everything about her. And he knew that it wasn't just the alcohol that was pushing him forward.

Riza's hand covered his as she brought it gently back to her jacket, guiding it as the fabric fell to the floor beside them. She let his hand alone as she cupped hers about his neck, bringing her mouth back to his.

She had managed to remove his jacket before she felt his probing tongue against her lips. Panicking slightly, Riza was hesitant as she opened her mouth, letting him enter. She was glad that she did moments later as it gently massaged her own, sending strange chills down her spine, causing her to moan against his lips.

Shifting himself, Roy positioned his hands on her hips and slowly lowered her to the floor, her head coming to a rest against the hard wood. Riza's hands moved upward, twisting and twining into his dark hair, pulling him closer to her as he hovered above her form.

"Roy…" Riza gasped as his lips left hers to travel down the side of her neck. They left a hot trail leading down to her collarbone, then back up the tender skin just below her chin. Riza was certain she'd never felt more vulnerable in her life. She could recall several times in her dreams, situations much like the one at hand where…where it was different…but she'd never imagined it would be quite so-…she never thought it'd feel like…

Nothing like _this_.

Roy hummed against her skin, a small grin appearing across his lips, looking thoroughly satisfied. He couldn't possibly squelch the hunger he had for her at this moment. It had been building up for such a long time and now, since he had the opportunity to finally have her, the one person he'd always wanted, he wasn't going to give it up for the world.

His lips lifted from her as his hands began to tug at the black undershirt she wore, pulling it from the confines of her pants. Riza held her breath as she felt his fingers dance across the newly bared skin, moving the fabric further up, lingering dangerously close to an even more sensitive area.

His hand finally found one of the soft mounds as he cupped it gently, bringing his mouth back to hers to kiss her tenderly. Riza seemed to give into the feeling, letting it wash over her, but only for a moment, for her hand pressed against his chest suddenly, pushing him away.

"No…" she panted as Roy quickly removed his hand.

"Riza, is some-" Roy looked startled and confused. Hadn't she been the one who'd initiated the entire thing?

"Yes…" she answered, knowing exactly what he was going to ask. "Yes, something _is _wrong. W-We can't do this…"

"Why not?" Roy asked, leaning down to nuzzle her neck, thinking she was merely playing hard to get.

Riza pressed her hand against his chest harder, truly trying to push him away this time. "No, Roy…we _can't._ I-It's not right. And not to mention, dangerous." She pulled herself from underneath him, sitting in front of his still hovering form. "W-We really can't risk doing something like this…_now_."

_Or ever…_Riza thought to herself. To admit their weakness to each other would show the rest of the world that they had one, as well as their enemies. Riza already felt vulnerable. She couldn't handle much more.

"I don't get it…" Roy stared at her, still confused. "I-I thought that you…you wanted-"

"I did!" Riza insisted, doing her best to keep herself composed. "I mean…I _do!_ I just…not right…now…I don't know. I-I'm sorry…"

Hurrying to her feet, Riza grabbed her coat and headed for the door. Roy wasn't very far behind her.

"Where are you going?" he called out. "You can't go home alone at a time like this! It's dangerous out there!"

"Roy, please…" Riza turned back to him, her eyes blazing with something Roy couldn't quite place. "I can't do this. Not tonight. I'm sorry. I'll be alright. Don't worry about me."

Roy placed his hand firmly against the door, preventing her from leaving. "I'm not letting you leave."

"Roy, move…" Riza warned, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm not going to…" Roy said defiantly.

"Sir…" she growled.

"_No!_"

"Sir, I'll make a scene!" Riza said, glaring at him, her eyes more fiery than they'd been only moments before. "I-I'll do it. I swear. I'll scream and people will come running and-and…"

"You wouldn't…" Roy said softly, his voice low and threatening.

"I would…" she assured him. "You know I would." Her confident air had returned to her, and Roy was beginning to see his Lieutenant once again.

He nodded reluctantly, moving his hand aside. He noticed that her gun was still secured at her hip, letting him know that she was armed in case someone tried to jump her on the way home.

"Be careful…" he whispered.

She nodded as well, understanding that he was merely looking out for her safety, though she was incapable of speech past that point. Slowly, the knob turned in her hand and she disappeared out the door and into the streets below.

Watching from the window, Roy sighed deeply, his hand resting against the glass. He couldn't see where he'd gone wrong. He did everything different than what he did with the other girls. He was sensitive. He let her decide what happened next. He…He thought…

But no, something wasn't right. Something was off about Riza tonight, and perhaps that had been was turned her away. Something just wasn't…

No…something wasn't right. And as a shadowy figure started to move in the very same direction as Riza, Roy knew that something wasn't right indeed.

**A/N:** So, it's not entirely satisfying, but it's something, am I correct? There will be more to look forward to in the future, but right now I want more to unravel in regards to Rainey and the "missing" Ellis. Thank you so much for following this story for those of you who have so far, and please continue to review! I enjoy hearing from you.

-R.B.


	8. The Kidnapping

**DISCLAIMER:** Full Metal Alchemist and all related titles belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N:** Forgive me, readers for my long absence. I cannot explain everything now, for I know you're all too excited to read the next chapter, but I do hope you'll forgive me and enjoy what I've come up for you.

**Chapter 8: The Kidnapping**

The street leading to Riza's apartment seemed strangely vacant as every footstep she took echoed off the brick walls off the surrounding buildings. Quite often, it seemed as though there was someone behind her, multiple pairs of feet disturbing the silence of the night. But never once did Riza look over her shoulder.

The events of the night were still hanging in her mind, though a part of her was still trying very hard to forget it all. She couldn't let herself lose her head like that. It would only lead to complications in their work and with all that was going on with Edward, and her own problems with Rainey, it wasn't worth the risk. Not now.

_Not ever._ she told herself.

She stopped suddenly, almost positive she had heard someone cough behind her. If she was being followed, then her pursuer would have certainly been smart enough to keep himself quiet, but she couldn't rule out the possibility. Not after she'd been kidnapped out of her own car.

"No need to stop, Lizzie…" a voice said softly. "You're almost there, aren't you?"

A chill ran up her spin as she recognized the drawling tone of the man who seemed to stalk her every move. Rainey was standing somewhere behind her. She should have known it from the moment she'd left Roy's apartment that she'd meet with him eventually. It'd been too long since their last meeting.

Little did she know, however, that two men were following her. Standing at a corner not too far from the pair in front of him, the Colonel stood in shock as the shadowy form of a man stepped toward his beloved Lieutenant.

"Is there something wrong, Lizzie?" Rainey's footsteps sounded closer as Riza's heartbeat pounded in her ears. "You look like you've just seen a ghost…"

"What do you want?" Riza finally spoke up.

"Me?" Rainey sounded surprised. "Want something? Since when do I want things from you?"

Riza looked over her shoulder at him, and sure enough, standing as beautiful as a statue in the middle of the sidewalk, Rainey grinned at her.

"Oh that's right," he stepped forward, the smile unfading from his porcelain mask. "There was that one…little…itty bitty thing…" He raised a hand to stroke the side of her face.

Roy tore his gloves from his pocket, instantly.

"All I ask is for your loyalty, Lizzie…" Rainey stared into her eyes. "A little loyalty can go a long way with some people, and m'dear, with me…" his gloved hand cupped her cheek. "With me, it can take you to the stars…"

Riza stared back at him, an odd feeling washing over her. For some reason, the eyes staring back at her were no longer something to fear. Instead, she found a strange comfort in them she had never sensed before.

In anyone.

"I can give you your dreams Lizzie," he said softly, his golden eyes boring into hers. "Everything you've ever dreamed of will be yours. You can escape the life you've created for yourself. This…this lie you say you want…" he shook his head. "You don't want this, Lizzie. You never wanted to be a soldier, did you?"

Riza didn't respond, but she knew he was right. She hadn't joined the military for her own personal desires, but the needs of another. How Rainey knew that was a mystery.

"Tell me, Lizzie…" he tilted his head to the side, "Why did you join? Why do you feel you must put your life on the line like this everyday?"

Riza remained silent, her eyes unblinking as she tried to find the right words to help explain her reasons. "I…have to protect someone…" she finally decided. "That's why."

"And what about you?" he asked, his eyes suddenly stony and serious, although the mask caused him to smile still. "Has your precious Colonel ever protected you?" When Riza didn't respond, he shook his head. "I didn't think so. He'd watch you fall in an instant without a single feeling of remorse…"

"That's not true…" Riza spat, finally taking a step backward. "If the moment came when it was my ass that needed saving, Roy Mustang would be there in less than a second. He'd never let anything happen to me…"

Rainey spread his arms wide. "Then why isn't he here?" the dangerous sparkle had returned to his glimmering eyes. "If he knows I'm such a menacing character, why would he let you walk home all by yourself?"

"I'm a big girl…" Riza glared at him. "I can handle myself."

"Ah, you do not deny the fact that he knows about me…" Rainey shook his head once again, dropping his arms. "I thought I told you to keep me your little secret, Lizzie…"

Riza's face fell. "I-I didn't tell him…I never said that…"

"You didn't have to…" he stepped toward her again, this time taking her by the chin. "I can see it in your eyes. He's your greatest weakness. Him, and your eyes. They give away everything."

Riza tried to avoid his gaze. A few streets away, Roy was prepared to attack, but was having difficulty getting the nerve to take a shot. Rainey was dangerously close to Riza, and at that range, he would be unable to get to Rainey without seriously injuring her as well.

"You don't need him, Lizzie…" he continued. "I assure you. Once I deal with him, you'll see just what you were missing out on."

"Deal with him?" Riza looked back up at him. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh there are several options," he chuckled softly. "I'm not one to get my hands dirty, so I do believe it'll be quick and clean. Certainly not painless, but quick and clean. That's how I like it."

Riza trembled. "You're sick!"

"I know," Rainey tipped his head slightly and grabbed Riza around the waist, pulling her into his arms.

Less than a second later, a burst of flames appeared at his side, followed by several others, finally catching his robe on fire. Roy rushed forward, hurling fireballs at his Lieutenant's captor as fast as he could, praying he wouldn't hit her.

But when the smoke cleared, both Rainey and Riza had disappeared, and Roy found himself alone on the now very charred sidewalk. Infuriated with himself, Roy punched the nearest wall, quickly regretting doing so as a searing pain ran down his arm.

But nothing could distract him from the fact that his Lieutenant had just been kidnapped right before his eyes. It wasn't like he had just watched, but still, he hadn't prevented it, and he had had all the time in the world to strike.

Why did he let her leave the house? Why didn't insist he walk her home? None of this would have happened if he had been a little more assertive. Riza probably did want him to walk home with her. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let her go like that?

Now, he'd have to live with the consequences.

* * *

"Are you comfortable?"

Rainey grinned at her from the doorway on the other side of the room. Riza hadn't changed into the clothes he'd lain out for her, nor had she spoken a word since they'd arrived.

"You're only going to make things harder for yourself if you don't speak," he said matter-of-factly, stepping into the room. "Have you ever tried living with someone who just doesn't want to talk to you? It's not very much fun. Especially for the person not being spoken to."

He looked down at the table and took notice of the clothing still sitting upon it. If he hadn't been wearing a mask, a look of complete and utter offense would have crossed upon his face at the sight of his neglected gift.

"You don't like my presents, Lizzie?" he asked, not looking up at her crumpled form in the corner. "I picked these out for you all special-like…You're just going to toss them aside with the morning garbage?"

She glared up at him, longing for her gun. Even if she could take him on with just her hands, she'd be no match for him. Beneath the dapper robe he was wearing, she could see the bulging muscles of his shoulders. It would be much like her taking on a mini version of Armstrong.

"You're going to like it here some day, Lizzie," he said reassuringly. "I know right now you don't, but you'll warm up to me. They always do. You heard Ellis, didn't you? I'm a good man. You can trust her. She was a good woman."

Riza's eyes grew fierce, and a bit worried. "_Was_?" she asked. "What happened to her?"

Rainey seemed pleased to hear her finally speaking to him. "She was an old woman, Lizzie. All old women have their time to go. Hers unfortunately came too soon for her liking. Mine as well."

Riza recalled Ellis in her mind, and wouldn't have classified her as anything remotely "old". Her hair was light, but certainly not gray, and not a single wrinkle had appeared upon her fair face.

No, Ellis could not have been very old at all.

"Was she sick?" Riza pressed on.

"You could say that," Rainey said, moving around the table, only glancing at Riza when he had to, as if this would make her feel more comfortable. "If you mean it in the same way you do when you called me 'sick'…"

Riza stared at him, hesitantly rising to her feet. Rainey's eyes gave away the fact that he was now smiling at her. She didn't move from where she stood, but continued to watch him.

"She was crazy?" Riza asked not believing this fact about Ellis either. The woman hadn't appeared crazy to her at all, despite her keen obsession with Rainey.

Rainey laughed softly. "You could say that…" he repeated. "But if you think I'm crazy, you're far from the truth, Lizzie…I'm perfectly sane. More so than anyone I've ever met before…"

"Most people who are insane deny the fact they're so…" Riza pointed out.

"Oh I don't deny it," Rainey sounded serious. The mask was starting to grow deceiving. "I just know. I question it myself sometimes. And when you question your sanity, it means you're perfectly sane. Because only a crazy person would be entirely convinced they weren't crazy."

Riza shook her head, slightly confused. "Isn't that what I just said?" she asked.

"Is it?" he asked, clearly messing with her.

Riza fell silent, already tired from the night's previous events. A painful headache had started from the moment he'd brought her into the room, and had only grown throughout their conversation.

"Get some rest Lizzie…" Rainey said softly, taking notice of her eyes, which were severely bloodshot. "You've had a trying day and you'll want to be up bright and early tomorrow morning. You've got a big day ahead of you."

Without another word, Rainey exited the room, leaving her, once again, to her rampaging thoughts and aching head. Sighing deeply, her eyes caught the blue silk nightgown on the table. As though drawn by some invisible force, she walked toward the table, taking the item into her hands.

* * *

"Havoc?" Roy spoke quietly into his house phone late that night. "She's gone…I'm going to need your help…"

**A/N:** Because this is a rather evil cliffhanger, I will be sure to update soon. I assure you! This story still lives, I promise! I hope you all are still enjoying it very much, and I apologize once more for taking so very long.


	9. A Tempting Offer

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Rainey.

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I'm sorry for taking nearly a year to update, but I'm back and assuring you I am alive and kicking. I've been incredibly busy lately, and with both computer and personal issues to battle with, I just haven't had the time to update any of my stories. However, after some badgering from some incredibly amazing and loyal readers, I've decided to get back to it and continue with this story. I really like it, and I hope you all will continue to enjoy it! Thank you all again for being ever so patient with me!

**Chapter 9: A Tempting Offer**

"How could you have just let her go on her own like that?" Havoc asked, watching Roy as he paced back and forth in his office. "I mean, Chief, you were right there. You could have taken him out with your bare hands if you wanted to!"

"Shut up, Havoc…" Roy spat, bitterly. He knew how close he had gotten. He knew he could have saved her while he had the chance, and for the life of him, he couldn't remember why he had hesitated for so long. Even if he'd hurt Riza in the process, she would have been safe, with him.

"Sir, what are you planning to do?" Breda asked. He and the others waited patiently on the other stuffed chairs, their eyes focused on the frustrated Colonel.

Roy shook his head. He didn't know. He didn't know really anything about this man, nor did he see where they had gone. It was as if the two had completely vanished into thin air.

But men couldn't vanish into thin air. It didn't matter what kind of alchemy or magic they studied, it was physically impossible to vanish into thin air.

He must have lost sight of them in the smoke. They must have taken a turn down a nearby alleyway. Surely that was the only rational explanation. And surely it was the only one any other officer would buy, were he to need the reinforcement of others later on.

"If I knew, Breda, I'd tell you. In fact, we'd already be out on the field right now, looking for her," he sighed heavily, his hand resting on the wall. "But I don't even have the slightest clue."

Without warning, his hand curled into a fist and he punched with all his might. He hated feeling this helpless. If it were the other way around, Riza would have already been halfway to his rescue. He knew that. Everyone knew that.

"Well, sir…" Fuery spoke up, his voice shaking a little. "If you don't mind me saying, we could always go back to the scene of the crime. Start there. See if we can find anyone who might have seen them out there, or – or if he left anything behind."

Roy didn't respond. This seemed like the rational thing to do, but he was certain they wouldn't find anything. It was much too late at night for anyone to be glancing out their window, and the street vendors had been long gone. As for leaving something behind, if it weren't a calling card, they'd still be out of luck completely.

"Did you get a good look at the guy?" Falman suggested. "Perhaps one of the guys down in the offices can do a sketch or something of what you can remember and-"

Roy raised his hand to silence him, his head shaking. "No go, Falman. I didn't see his face. His back was to me the entire time. And it wouldn't have mattered. It was too dark out to make out faces. If I hadn't been following her, I wouldn't have even recognized Hawkeye."

"Now, sir, if you don't mind me asking," Fuery piped up once again. "Why were you following Lieutenant Hawkeye to begin with? I mean, she's used to this kind of stuff. Surely you didn't need to escort her home…"

Roy turned to him suddenly, but was cut off before he could even explain himself.

"You see, Fuery, that's why you don't have a girlfriend," Havoc said, holding his cigarette tightly between his teeth. "You don't know the proper etiquette when it comes to a lady. You don't just let them walk home alone in the dark. What if some great big scary creature comes up and jumps her? I mean, how would that look? Chances of getting laid are completely shot-"

"Thank you, Havoc…" Roy glared at him.

Havoc fell silent, though he didn't seem embarrassed. He merely shrugged and continued to puff on his cigarette, picking at something underneath his fingernail.

"But certainly any chances of getting laid were already blown by asking Lieutenant Hawkeye on a date in the first place," Falman laughed nervously. "I mean, she's not exactly-"

"Enough!" Roy was shaking, and the others immediately ceased chatter. He didn't like them talking about her in that way. Falman was right, Riza wasn't that kind of girl, and that's exactly why he didn't _have_ to walk her home. She was a soldier; she'd been trained to handle herself. However, as long as she had his back, he'd have hers, and that's why he'd been following her home.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye was being stalked," Roy explained. "I would have been a complete and utter fool if I hadn't followed her. At least I have a slight idea as to what happened. If I hadn't been there, she could be lost without a trace right now."

The others exchanged glances, except for Havoc. They had been completely out of line, joking when they should have been taking this much more seriously. Lieutenant Hawkeye's life was on the line, and time was working against them. The more time they spent lollygagging, the less time they had to figure everything out, and the less time Riza had to keep her head.

"Rainey…" Roy suddenly said. "His name is Rainey."

"What?" Falman asked. "How did you know that?"

Roy moved toward his desk, shuffling through a load of papers. "I just remembered. She said his name was Rainey." He picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. "Hello? This is Colonel Mustang. I'm looking for the number of a Rainey, located somewhere in the city."

There was a long pause as Roy seemed to be listening to the woman on the other end.

"I'm not sure how to spell it," Roy grew frustrated as the woman struggled to find the information he was looking for. "Rain-ey. Yes, like the weather. No, this is not a joke, Ma'am! I need this information as soon as-"

He froze, his eyes suddenly growing wide. The others looked on, waiting to hear what the woman had come up with. Instead, Roy could no longer hear the woman. The line had suddenly cut, and another voice replaced hers.

"_Mr. Mustang, if you care at all for your Lieutenant, I would highly suggest you put that phone down right now and go about your business as if nothing is wrong."_

Roy's hand began to shake. "W-Who is this?"

"_You know very well who this is, Mr. Mustang. And as I said, if you care at all about your little Lizzie, I would suggest you not trace this call. For if you do, you'll have one hell of a time trying to find her body after I'm through with it."_

"Who the hell are you?" Roy roared, rising to his feet. "What the hell have you done with my Lieutenant?"

But there was no response. The man who had taken over the phone call had hung up, leaving Roy with no more answers than he'd had before.

"Dammit!"

He let the phone fall onto his desk and he turned to the window, considering putting his head through it for a brief moment. He was at a complete impasse. He couldn't look for this Rainey, because he had somehow tapped into the Military phones. He was being watched.

His eyes scanned the grounds outside, along with the rooftops. Someone – _anyone_ – out there could be this mysterious Rainey person, and he wouldn't even know it. For all he knew, there could be someone viewing him through a scope from atop one of the many buildings.

"What happened, Chief?" Havoc asked, finally taking notice of the Colonel's actions. "He unlisted?"

Roy shook his head. "Fuery, is it possible for someone to tap into military phone lines?"

Fuery looked stunned. Adjusting his glasses, he cleared his throat. "Y-Yes, I suppose it's possible. Anything's possible really. It's certainly not likely though. You'd need some kind of connection into the main offices, potentially way up to the Führer. It would take a real genius to be able to achieve it. I mean, I could if I really wanted to, but I-"

Roy didn't give him time to finish his sentence. Whoever had managed to get through to the Führer didn't need to have had connections to him. All they needed was to visit him on some kind of official business. Even Bradley opened his door to reporters every so often. If he left the room for even a second, a bug could have been put in place.

He needed to know who'd been to visit the Führer.

* * *

"Good morning…"

Riza's eyes fluttered open as the door to her temporary bedroom opened. Rainey entered, already dressed in the finest clothing he could find and his eyes danced behind his mask as he noticed her outfit.

"I see you are wearing the nightgown I chose for you," he said tauntingly. "I'm glad you're starting to come around. I hope you realize that many more fine things are to come your way, Lizzie, if you agree to help me…"

Riza didn't respond. She pulled the blankets over her chest, hiding herself from him. As much a gentlemen as he portrayed himself to be, this was a bit too forward for her liking.

"Oh come now, Lizzie, don't give me that look," his porcelain smile was ever-present. "You can trust me. I promise. I wouldn't look unless you wanted me to."

And Riza didn't want him to, that was for sure. In fact, that was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment.

"If you mean to use me for my body, Mr. Rainey, I assure you I am armed," she warned, though she couldn't for the life of her remember where she'd put her gun.

Rainey laughed gently. "Now, now, Lizzie, let's not get ahead of ourselves. You're going to give me ideas, and if I want to act on them, there will be little you can do." She was certain, even with the mask on, he had just smiled even wider than the porcelain would allow him.

Riza didn't speak, although she allowed herself to sit up, still clutching the blankets to her chest. She had found the nightgown to be rather revealing, though she hadn't expected guests.

Rainey stepped forward and placed a large box at the end of her bed. He then brought himself to full height and stared at her a moment before speaking. "I ask you to wear this today. As you may remember, I said that today would be rather busy. I hope you are well prepared."

"I hardly know how you expected me to prepare, sir," she said softly. "You haven't informed me of where we're going yet."

"_I'm_ not going anywhere, dove," he responded. "It's you who will be doing all the work. I never travel during the day. I get too many strange glances. You tire of them over time."

Riza didn't know what to make of this. If he were letting her go into the city on her own for the day, she could escape. But surely, he would have already expected her to consider this. He must have ordered someone to keep an eye on her for the day.

"Oh, Lizzie, my little turtledove," Rainey came around the bed and sat down beside her. "Do not look frightened. When are you going to realize that you can trust me?"

His gloved hand gently traced the side of her face, and this time she didn't pull away. She didn't know quite what to think of his actions, and for some strange reason, had started to believe him. He'd done her absolutely no harm so far.

"When are you going to see that I'm the one looking out for you?" he tilted his head slightly, his eyes boring into hers. "I care very much about you, Lizzie. I know what they're doing to you in there. I know how the military's been using you. You don't need that. You don't need them."

Riza continued to stare at him, his words finally making some kind of impact on her. She didn't need the military. After all she'd been through, what had she gotten in return. Years and years of loyalty to the Colonel, and although their last meeting had brought them to a whole new level, she'd spent many years listening about his bedroom conquests with millions of unnamed women.

She didn't need to put herself through that any more. She did not love Rainey, but he could certainly provide for her.

But, no. This wasn't the life she was used to. She couldn't get used to being doted upon in this fashion. She wasn't a princess. She was a soldier. She was used to working for her prizes.

As though he could read her mind, Rainey leaned forward. "Don't think that I'm giving you a free ride, though, dove. There are things you are going to have to do for me in return. You see, that's why you're so perfect." He let his hand fall to meet hers. "You're strong. You have influence and connections. You and I could make the perfect team. And I, unlike that boorish, pig-headed, gallivanting, Colonel of yours, will always be right by your side. _I_ will ensure that nothing will ever happen to you."

Riza nodded carefully, unsure of whether or not she could believe him. However, his offer was certainly quite tempting. She didn't want to work for the Führer. Working there meant paperwork, and more paperwork for ages on end.

With Rainey, she could still be out in the field. She could still use a gun. She could still be doing the things that she loved.

And at that point in time, it seemed her only option.

**A/N:** Oh no! Yes, my dear friends, things are definitely going to get tense, and particularly dangerous in this story. You will see some things that you will not enjoy, but do not fret, because I promise you some intense Royai. It will not be for a little while, but I assure you it will be there. There is much still to come. Please let me know if you're still interested in reading this, so I know whether or not to continue writing. Updates will be much more frequent. I promise! Thank you all once again!

-R.B.


	10. Masked

**Disclaimer:** All FMA names and titles belong to Hiromu Arakawa. Rainey is a figment of my own creation.

**A/N:** Hello there everyone. I apologize for my long disappearance. I assure you it won't happen again. I could begin to explain all that's been going on, but I'm afraid it would take much longer than this actual chapter. So instead, I'm going to shut up, and let you read. I do hope you like it. It's a little different, but believe me, it'll make things interesting from here on in.

**Chapter 10: Masked**

Riza slowly made her way into the main foyer of Rainey's elaborate household. She hadn't seen anything aside from her own bedroom and the darkened rooms he'd taken her to before. This time, however, she could tell it was morning, despite the fact the windows were heavily veiled. She could not see behind them, nor could she even begin to imagine where she was. Rainey had been sure to cover his tracks quite thoroughly.

"Ah," a voice came from the top of the massive staircase. "There you are, my darling. Might I say, you look absolutely stunning. That dress fits you perfectly. Do I know my Lizzie, or what?"

Rainey stood at the top stair, gazing down at her lovingly. Riza wasn't particularly comfortable with the dress he'd picked out for her, but she knew he meant well. It was the least she could do to wear it for him, after what he'd promised her.

"Have you considered my offer, Lizzie?" he asked, slowly making his way down the stairs. A gloved hand slid along the banister, keeping his balance. He seemed a bit tipsy - Riza only wondered if he'd been drinking, though it seemed a bit early for that really.

"Your offer, sir?" she asked, softly.

Rainey laughed raucously, tossing his head back wholeheartedly. "Lizzie, Lizzie…" he said, bringing himself back down as he landed on the final step. "Don't call me 'sir', like I'm some officer. Call me Rainey, you know that."

Riza didn't quite feel comfortable doing that either. She didn't feel as though they were on that level yet. She wasn't intimidated, nor did she fear him anymore, but they certainly weren't friends if that was what he was thinking. They were acquaintances, to say the very least.

"My offer, Lizzie darling," he said, stepping toward her. His gloved hand traced her cheek as he spoke, towering over her. "To help me get the information I need. In exchange for protection and safety you never even could have dreamed of at the military…"

Riza nodded shortly. She had thought about it, for quite a while honestly. Looking around the extravagant foyer, she couldn't help but long for the lifestyle he could provide for her. Surely, she had never been the kind of girl to dress up for great parties or balls, nor had she any interest at all in gaudy jewelry and flashy clothes. Silver and gold meant nothing to her unless they were in the form of some kind of medal or badge, earned by some great act of bravery.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't grow to like those kinds of things. Anyone in their right mind would kill to be in her shoes, to have all this offered to her on a gold-plated, jewel-encrusted platter.

She was certainly considering it.

"Come," he instructed, holding his arm out to her. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Hesitantly, she took his arm and he led her into another hallway. Through a large silver door, they entered into what looked like an indoor garden. Several walls were covered with the brightest color of ivy one had ever seen, and flowers of every shape and size sprouted from jeweled pots and holders in every corner. She had never seen such a sight in all her life.

"Do you like them?" he asked, noticing the look of awe on her face. "I take care of them myself. I don't get out much, so I need something to do in my spare time. Kind of a hobby, really…"

Riza followed him as they began to wander throughout the plants. Every so often, he would interrupt his stories with a brief explanation of how he'd come across a particular plant, each one more interesting than the one before. As the man beside her spoke, she found herself more and more interested in him than the plants he told her about. He was an interesting man, without a doubt, and he'd been all over the world - done so many things - it was a wonder she'd never heard of him before. Or at the very least, _seen_ him.

But with that mask on, she could never be certain who he really was. For all she knew, they could have met countless times on the street. She had to know what - who - was behind there.

"Can I ask you a question, Mr. Rainey?" she asked, finally, gathering up the courage to interrupt him.

He stopped short, turning to her slightly. He didn't at all appear to be insulted by her sudden vocation. Instead, he seemed quite eager to hear what she had to say.

"Yes, Lizzie?" he asked, his porcelain smile warming her heart almost instantly, as if it were as genuine as the one beneath it.

"Why do you wear that mask?" she asked him quickly. Stopping herself, she shook her head, finding the way in which she asked to be rather rude. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, did something happen to you that you have to -"

Rainey laughed calmly, holding up a hand to silence her. He shook his head. "There was no accident, dove," he said. "No acid spill or horrible disfiguration. In fact, I'm just as beautiful beneath the mask as I am wearing it, if I do say so myself. But, of course, I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything. It's just something very personal to me. I don't want the world to judge me on who I am, so I wear a mask. You can't possibly judge a man who wears a mask, because you never truly know who he is…"

That didn't quite make any sense to Riza, but she nodded anyway. She didn't understand why, if he trusted her so much, he wouldn't take the mask off in her presence. It was obvious already she wasn't going to judge him based on anything - unless of course it was the fact he seemed to know everything about her, and threatened her on many occasions to get her to do his bidding. His appearance was certainly the last thing he needed to be concerned about.

"Does the mask bother you?" he asked, his voice changing suddenly, hinting that he was no longer smiling beneath the fragile face.

She paused before answering, considering her options. She already appeared rude for asking such a question in such a blunt manner, she couldn't possibly risk appearing rude again, at least in the same sitting.

"No," she answered. "Not really. I was just confused by it, is all. Not many people today you see wearing masks. Especially all the time. Makes you wonder…"

"There's nothing about me you need to fear, Lizzie," he told her, holding her arm tighter as they moved on to the next set of plants. He plucked a small purple flower from the nearest tree and smelled it briefly before holding it out to her. "I have chosen you for a reason, and for that reason, no harm will come to you."

Riza took the flower he offered her and peered up at him curiously, her eyes narrowing only slightly. "But why did you chose me? I mean, of all the officers in the military, why did you want me to help you?"

"I've been watching you, Lizzie…" he told her bluntly.

Riza didn't quite know how to feel about that. She'd been suspecting it all along, but the honesty behind this statement shook her a bit. He'd been watching her, for goodness knows how long, and under what circumstances. This man before her could be anyone - anyone at all! In fact, it could even be the Colonel himself!

"You've gone through intense pain," he continued, not noticing her discomfort with his previous statement. "You've survived many things most common human beings would have succumbed to, and repeatedly you've been used. A dog, to a brutish military who doesn't care about you, or your wellbeing. Or the wellbeing of their country, for that matter. But, that is a discussion we'll have another time." he caught himself, going on a tangent he hadn't intended to start.

"I wanted to protect you, Lizzie," he explained. "I wanted to protect you, and have you protect me in return. Help me, find out the things I need to find out. Speak to the people I can't possibly speak to on my own. I needed someone on the inside, someone who'd been used, just as I had in the past. Someone who would be willing to put the military in it's place for the good of Amestris."

"Are you trying to tell me you're doing all this for the country?" Riza asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. "You feel like the military isn't doing it's job?"

"Well," he didn't sound quite convinced. "Not entirely. There are certain people within the military, I suspect. People who abuse their power, and use those below them to further their own selfish ambitions - no matter who it hurts along the way. I'm sure you've come across _someone _who fits that description."

Riza frowned, relaxing her eyebrows from their concerned expression. She knew exactly who Rainey was referring to, and she couldn't help but agree with him. Roy did want to climb the power ladder, and as quickly as he could possibly achieve it. He didn't care at all who he stepped on along the way, as long as he took King Bradley's place as Führer.

"I want you to trust me, Lizzie," he said, taking her arms and peering into her eyes. "I know that's a lot to ask from you, especially since we've known each other for such a short amount of time, but I need you to trust me. I can help you, and I know you can help me."

Riza didn't know what to see. Although the rest of his face was face, the eyes peering through at her were as real as they came. The emotion behind them could not be faked, and she knew she had no other choice. He was telling the truth. She couldn't say the same about the Colonel. She didn't know when he was telling the truth. She couldn't remember the last time he told the truth.

At least, the last time she really believed it.

Riza nodded shortly and she heard him sigh a little behind the soft stone of the mask. His head leaned down just a little, and she felt her breath become caught in her throat. She didn't know how this was going to work, but she didn't entirely want to stop it either.

The porcelain was warm, unlike anything she'd been expecting. It was as if his lips were real, settling against hers in a gentle kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as he pulled her to him, his heart beating wildly beneath his dazzling coat. His eyes were not the only thing genuine in this scenario. Riza had never quite been faced with anything like this before.

Pulling away, his eyes grew soft and she could tell he was smiling again. With a small wink, he offered her his arm once again.

"Perhaps someday, I won't need the mask…" he said.

-----

Several people entered the Führer's office every day. Unfortunately for Roy, he didn't have access to these names, nor would anyone with access to said names, grant him permission to view them. It was intended for the Führer's records only, and therefore for only his eyes to see. Requesting a personal meeting with the Führer seemed to be his only way in.

"I'm sorry, sir," the young woman at the desk said, flipping through a file in front of her. "The Führer is out of town for the next couple of weeks. He had to deal with an emergency."

"An emergency?" Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of course an emergency would come up at a time like this. If he had to, he'd call the Führer himself. "Do you have the number at which he can be reached?"

"I do, sir," she answered.

Roy felt a bit of hope swell in his chest, his mind focusing on nothing but getting Riza back to their office safely. He'd already broken his promise to keep her safe - he needed to redeem himself before it was too late.

"But I'm afraid he's requested that no one call him while he's away," she said, still avoiding making direct eye contact.

"What if it's an emergency here?" he asked, frustrated beyond all belief. "What if we need him here immediately?"

The woman still refused to look at him. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. You can try to locate another officer to aid you in whatever emergency it is you're experiencing, Colonel Mustang, but there is nothing more I can do to help you. The Führer's orders are the Führer's orders. You know they can't be broken…"

Roy, fuming, stormed from the office without another word. If that was how they were going to play that game, he was going to have to retaliate, even if it meant cheating the system. He was going to have to play dirty.

**A/N:** So there it is, folks. Like I said, certainly something different, but it makes things interesting, I think. I am so thankful for all your support on this story. I'm glad it's become such a hit, and I really wish to finish it, so I will do my best to update often in the near future. Thank you all for your love and support, you've been wonderfully patient and I couldn't ask for more. Please let me know if you're still interested. Thank you.

-R.B.


End file.
